


Wait too Long He Will be Gone

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Light Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the team is back on track, felicity has broken up with her boyfriend, but oliver’s guard is up more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait too Long He Will be Gone

The night was drawing to a close. Oliver's new team had already gone home. He actually thought they were working out well, which was extremely surprising to him. Like Felicity had said, "Things aren't the same anymore," but that didn't mean things were necessarily bad, just different.

"You were great out there." 

He turned to meet Felicity's gaze. "Couldn't have done it without you." 

"Oh shush," she waved her hand. 

He finally felt like he was the person he was supposed to be. He was done killing, he had trained a new batch of young vigilantes that were helping him, and he was keeping the city safe. At least as safe as he could. 

"You're a hero, you know that?" Felicity moved closer to him. 

"I'd like to think so," he mumbled. 

His ex-fiancé paused for a moment. Her brows furrowed and she did the little crinkle thing that he thought was cute. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she rubbed her forehead. 

"What about?" 

"I want to talk to you." 

Nerves bubbled in his stomach. He didn't know why exactly he was nervous; he and Felicity were on good terms and had been for awhile. There might have been a few weeks that he was angry and hurt because of her new relationship, but he tried not to show it. All he really wanted was for her to be happy, but he also knew that he deserved happiness too. 

"Okay," he finally said. 

"As you know I've been single for a few weeks now. I was giving myself some time to think, but Oliver," she sighed softly, "I miss you." 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest. It had been almost a year since he had proposed to her. Several months since he lost her because of his own mistakes. He had wanted nothing more than to hear these words, but now it was different. 

"I can't see myself with anyone else," she continued, "I tried, but it didn't work. I want to be with you. I want to work on us and have a fresh start." 

Looking away from her, he swallowed thickly. 

When he didn't say anything, Felicity reached out to touch him. "Oliver?" 

"I can't," he whispered. 

"Wh-what?" 

It was hard to even look at her. 

"But I thought," she started to say. 

"I know," he finally dragged his gaze back up. 

"Is there someone else?" she asked, worry etched across her face. 

"No," he said honestly. 

"Then why?" 

"Because I can't do it again. I can't risk screwing up and watching you walk away." 

Felicity's hand fell away. "We can work on it. We'll communicate. Things will be better this time." 

He shook his head. There was nothing more in the world he wanted, but he couldn't be with her again. He had screwed up so many times, seen her with other people because of it, and now he just wanted to be alone. 

"Felicity," his voice cracked, "I can't do this again. I won't." 

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he had to protect himself as much as her. He knew that Felicity wasn't the type to beg and right now he was thankful for that. 

She sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes again, "Is that your final word on the matter?" 

"Yes," he said, though is voice was still unsteady. 

She took a step back before starting towards the bunker elevator. "I can't say that I understand, but I'm not going to fight with you on it." 

"Thank you," he said quietly. 

"Please, don't thank me," she shook her head, "I'm going home." 

He looked down, listening to the sound of her heels clack against the concrete. He stared at the floor until the room was filled with silence. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and a sad ache settling in his chest. He had never loved someone the way he loved Felicity Smoak, but he didn't know if he would survive if he lost her again. No, he _knew_ he wouldn't. It was too much for his heart to take. He had to protect himself, even if it meant breaking his own heart and hers.

**Author's Note:**

> my sadness level is so high rn lmao.  
> buuuut lemme know what y'all think! i always want to know what's on your minds!


End file.
